


Awareness

by electricheart



Series: prompts: 99 words [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricheart/pseuds/electricheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>dandle [move a child up and down in an affectionate way/move something lightly up and down]</p></blockquote>





	Awareness

Inigo is a better brother than most people give him credit for, Robin realizes one day, as he watches him dandle a younger version of himself. He's his son from another time and another place, and the babe is his here and now. Both are his sons, each their own person, and it brings a joy to Robin's heart to watch him take such good care of his younger brother, just as he must’ve once taken care of Morgan.

**Author's Note:**

> dandle [move a child up and down in an affectionate way/move something lightly up and down]


End file.
